


Trashy's Sin Bin

by Trashy_Can



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Add when I feel like or get a good suggestion, F/M, I like em marrow ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), I'm just out here writing about bones bro, More tags will be added when I add for this sin bin of hell, Trashy little sin bin, Y/n will most likely be all female through out this, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Can/pseuds/Trashy_Can
Summary: This is just a place to put all of my sinful works of steamy skeleton action that aren't for a challenge or specific story. All of it is mostly Sexy Skeleton/ Female Reader stuff.
Relationships: Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Trashy's Sin Bin

**Author's Note:**

> Stretch has a habit of playfully spanking your ass here and there throughout the house. You like it......a lot.

Stretch does this....thing to you. You don’t hate it, it’s not demeaning, actually you find it quite nice. He has a habit of when you’re in the kitchen cooking, or just idly walking by him, he’ll tap you on the behind with his claw. Your main reaction is to chuckle, and maybe even snarkily do it back to him. Stretch, though, would always just lazily smile and turn it into a raunchy joke. It was just a nice little moment that you and your boyfriend shared that no one really knew about. 

  


Recently, though, you’ve been feeling differently about it. You still love it, but that’s the problem-- you’ve found that you love it a little.......too much. 

  


You were sitting on the couch, lost in your thoughts about the ‘why’ of it all, when the skeleton in question flopped down next to you on the couch. 

  


“heya Honey. wassup?” Stretch idly slipped his arm around your shoulders on the back of the couch, you smiled and snuggled into his chest. 

  


“Nothing much.....just thinking.” You weren’t wrong, but at the same time, you couldn’t help the slight flush creeping along your cheeks. 

  


His eye lights caught it, and Stretch’s usual smile curved smugly, catching  _ your _ eyes fairly quick. Stretch leaned down to you with his sockets half lidded; a flaring magic in his eye lights that wasn’t usually there, made you shiver. Your breath hitched as those smooth, orange eye lights locked with your eyes, reading you.

  


“about what?” He simply said.

  


That voice, as simple as it was, made you sit up straight, yet at the same time--made your spine arch a little. The voice that was once yours, was lost in your throat as your wide eyes bounced between his calm and stoic eye lights. Your cheeks were burning and you had to swallow in order to get back some sort of control. Of yourself? You didn’t really know.

  


“A-About........stuff.” That was weak. That was a weak response and you knew it, but what else could you say? It’s not that you didn’t want to tell him, knowing Stretch, he would be on board, no problem. It was just the thought of being teased so much, and his smug face, kept your voice inside. 

  


“Honey, are you lying to me? you know I can always tell when someone’s lying Sugar.” That wasn’t fair.....using those, oh so sweet names. Using them  **_against_ ** you like that. You looked away, not meeting his eye lights. No doubt were your cheeks on fire while he just........ _ stared _ .

  


Before you even knew what was happening, Stretch had grabbed your chin with his claw, forcibly turning your head to his scorching eye lights. They could have even looked like fire as they zapped with an intensity that was compromised by his never shifting, calm and lazy grin.

  


“you’re lying to me. do you know what i do with bad girls that lie? i punish them.” His smug smirk was ever apparent; his eye lights flickered around your face that contorted with a surprise and thrill that sent electric pulses to your core. A clear shiver went across your skin as your pulse quickened, exciting your body even further. Stretch was using magic with his voice, making it purposefully quiver and tremble your body. 

  


“P-Punish me? H-How.....how are going to do tha-!” Stretch immediately smacked the side of your hip. It was powerful enough to leave a mark, but not enough to bruise you. You felt a tingle of little electric pulses glide across your leg, he had used magic to make it even more numbing against your skin. All of it was overpowered by your loud whimper. A whimper that wasn’t out of hurt nor surprise, but  _ pleasure _ . Little quick breaths left your mouth as Stretches’s eye lights flickered excitedly in response. 

  


“like that. it’s what you want right? just be honest with me. if not, i won’t do it where you _want_ me too Honey.” That smile, that evil smile was just making everything unbearable, it even made you squirm on the couch. You wanted it, you wanted it so, so, _so_ **_badly_**! You just couldn’t bear it anymore, the heat at your core was bunching up and making you jitter and squirm all over.

  


“I-I......I want you.....to punish me! I want you to spank me! You know how unbearable this is! You  **_know_ ** what I fucking want!” Your lips spilled out those words while you fidgeted and squirmed with your hands scrunched up in between your thighs. His voice, his teasing, just his  _ expression-- _ did this to you, did this to your body. Using magic to make it even more agonizing, just wasn’t fair! It made you go wild; tingling all over at just what dirty thoughts he was thinking in that skull of his.

  


Stretch leaned down and growled next to your ear, the tumbles of his ribs forcing you to whimper out in surprise. He slithered out his long, lanky tongue to slip it across your ear, the little bolts of tiny shocks from his magic making your stomach churn with the need for more. Your breath caught in your throat along with your little moan. Stretch chuckled and spoke in a lower octave against your ear, one of his hands came down to run along your lower back. He purposefully scraped his claws along it. 

  


“are you going to be a good girl for me?” 

  


“Y-Yes.....” 

“......do you want me to be rough or gentle?” You made a slight sound at that and looked into his sockets, while his eye lights were swirling with sweltering magic, little highlights of concern shown through the overwhelming need in them. Your heart swelled at his sweetness, it only made you more determined at the passion and craving in your core. You placed your hands on his cheekbones and looked straight into those orange pools in his sockets.

  


“Be rough with me Papyrus.” The voice that came out of you was love struck, but lusty in tone. It begged; it pleaded for him. From the way that his orange eye lights staticked and sizzled, you knew he could  _ feel _ your whimpering resolve. A shaky breath nearly escaped his teeth as he grabbed your wrist and forcibly spun you around, pinning you face first against the couch.

  


He curled his claw down your waist to your hip, making you raise your ass a little off the couch. Stretch’s large and tall form trapped you under him, his other claw was over your head on the couch’s arm. You glanced up at him. His socket was already secreting a gentle flame of orange, his teeth were curved in a hungry smile that matched with that  _ starved _ orange static in his sockets. He needed you, and he needed you  **bad** . 

  


“yea? you want me to be rough with ya Honey? ya wan’ me to just _take_ you and **_make_** you my shaking lil' Sugar? all worn out and sore? is that what ya want?”

  


“Yes....I do....I want it so badly....Please….Please Papy.” Stretch’s vertebrae shivered at the weak ‘Papy’ that came from your mouth. His claw curled along your thigh to roughly squeeze and fondle your ass. Little whimpers escaped as his biting claws dug their way into your soft skin. Without warning, his hand left you, only to come down and smack you with a loud slapping sound echoing throughout the room.

  


“i love feeling your ass in my claws, Sugar. it's nice to feel what’s  _ mine _ . Heheh....” You almost didn’t hear him over your loud squealing moans. The feeling of his rough spank left your skin stinging, yet numb with goosebumps all along your legs and lower back. It was making your head fuzzy and body hot. 

  


“P-Papy....oh...aahhnnn...” 

  


“Hehe.....you’re so cute. Makes me wanna--” 

  


He then spanked you two times, even harder, and more brutal than before. You screeched out as your legs shook against the couch, your hands grasped the pillows while your whimpers and moans lingered in the air. Even tears were starting to well up in your eyes, this pain, yet sweet pleasure was driving you crazy. 

  


Stretch’s sockets squinted as he bent down to nibble at your ear, his hand rubbing where he had spanked, soothing it. Even if he was being gruff, your skeleton was still as gentle as ever, sweetly caressing you. It made you smile softly as little quivers coursed down your back from the biting on your ear. 

  


“if ya need me to stop, just tell me Honey.” That calm voice, as sweet and as thick as honey, encased you in love. You grinned and kissed his skull. 

  


“I promise I will. Thank you Papy....you can be rougher with me if you want to, I can take it. I love you sweetie.....” You gently left kisses on his cheekbone to reassure him, that smirk was gone for a second as he purred at your attention. Stretch’s usual loving; tranquil smile was curving his teeth again. He softly chuckled and left a skelly kiss on the back of your head.

  


“I love you too Honey. i’ll make ya feel really good....” Stretch grazed one of his claws up your waist, to your stomach, all the way to your breasts. You hummed at the pleasant contact, hearing a purring and humming come from his soul. He cupped one and massaged it in his claw, lightly scraping a phalange on your nipple.

  


You let out a breathy moan, your core heating back up again. His other hand went back to massaging your ass, giving it a gentle little spank that made you chuckle. He squeezed your breast firmly while Stretch rubbed two phalanges between your thighs to just feather across your pussy. Your hips buckled to get more contact, if only a little. 

  


“did i say you could move your hips?” His soul hissed as Stretch’s hand harshly struck your ass again, then again. A voice came out that was shrill, wall cracking, almost pathetic. You realized, it was your own. His bones visibly rattled at the sound, he wanted to hear it  _ again _ . 

  


He struck you again, then again, then he struck even harder. Over and over, his hand spanked you. That same shrill voice poured out with mixes of unbearable whimpers and moans. Tears pooled up at your eyes and spilled over, not at the pain, but at the pleasurable chills going up and down all over your soft frame. You begged and pleaded for more, and he viciously abided.

  


Stretch’s claw came down over and over and over and over again. Marking you, it riled up the coil in your stomach to an insufferable level. The hoarse sounds coming from your mouth make you both lose yourself in the feeling. A crying quivering mess was what could only be described as ‘you’ right now. He didn’t let up at all, Stretch’s phalanges gripped at your back and ripped off your top, even breaking your elastic bra. 

  


He tossed it to the side and opened his teeth wide to bite your shoulder; then down your back. You breathlessly cried out his name only urging him on further, even  _ pleading  _ for him to go further. Stretch’s claws roughly grabbed your breasts and played with your nipples, twirling his surprisingly sharp phalanges over them, sending electric bolts of numbing pleasure to between your legs, which you knew, was completely soaked right now.

  


Those teeth of his bit all the way down your back, his excitement got the better of him again and he ripped your bottoms to shreds, you shivered as the cold air hit the heat in between your thighs. A few pieces of fabric lingered along your legs and thighs, they weren’t important clothes, so you really didn’t care. In all honesty, it just urged your rushing gratification. Stretch drove his claws into your ass as he bit where he had spanked it,  **_hard._ ** You squeakily moaned and looked back at him. A big red mark was visible on your ass where Stretch was biting into it.

  


That once gentle flame was that of a bright orange bonfire, his bones felt so tingly and good as they mercilessly dug in. His eye lights were full on static and blazing, they stared into your eyes. All that they said were, “mine”. This made your knees go weak, and wobble helplessly. He slowly let go. 

  


“damn Honey, ya really like this huh? you’re dripping down here.......fuck....ya better get ready Sugar.  _ grip something _ .” 

  


Before you could even let out another sound, he stuck his face in between your legs to lick at your dripping pussy, his numbing and electric tongue overstimulated your clit, licking quick circles right on it. You gripped the couch, it was all you  _ could _ do.

  


“Ohh! Ohh...mnn! P-Papy! Oh Papy! I love you...I love you! More! Please more!” Sparks set off in your vision as the world went blurry around them. It was so, so much, yet just not enough! You wanted him to just take you, be rough; vicious. Just grip your hips and fuck you without any warning so all you could do was scream his name. Spank you as he fucked you, bruising your skin so you could feel him for days. Remembering his heat and need.

  


You had a feeling that Stretch could hear, every single detail, of every desire you had. Your soul must be screaming and yelling for him. He lapped up your wetness before clamping down on your clit with his teeth, sucking and licking with quick, hard circles on it. Making your vision almost go white. The sweet, numbing electricity of his magic, rubbing so quick and hard on your nerves, made you buck your hips back into his face, whimpering and groaning out hopelessly.

  


He gripped your thighs, pushing them up to force you to be still. If that wasn’t enough, he spanked you and hissed against your clit. 

  


“ **Be still.** ” Your whole body rocked as you did what he said with a whine. It was hard, so hard to stay still, but you felt this need to do anything he asked.... 

  


As a little punishment, he took his tongue away, and used his teeth to nip along your clit, using a burst of magic against it, you weren’t prepared, and your body twitches violently, quivering on its own--out of your control. Your vision sparked with pure white, the strain of your core was stirring and close to becoming uncoiled.

  


“P-Papy! I’m close...I’m close sweetie...please.....please...let me cum...I wanna cum for you....” Both you and your soul pleaded for a little mercy, wanting to let go of that heat and cum for him. Making him see how good he made you feel, to come  _ undone _ , in front of him like this.

  


“beg more, and i just might Honey...hehe...” Stretch’s nibbles let up and his magic lost some of its intensity. It was painful, and made you feel alone. 

  


“Please! Please Papy! I wanna be a good girl and cum for you! Make me cum! Please, make me cum Papy!! Please!” You heard his growl and the loud hum of his soul, you could just  _ tell _ he was smirking. That magic came back in a flash of scorching, sweet heat with his tongue and teeth licking, rubbing, and sucking as hard as they could against it. 

  


You screamed and nearly ripped the couch with your nails. You were close, so close. The unbearable pleasure was so good, so rough, so sweet. You wanted it all. You braced yourself for your own climax, but then Stretch hurriedly pulled away, right when you were on the edge. 

  


You gave out the most pathetic and irritated whine you could muster before you heard a quick sound of shuffling with one of your legs being pulled up and pressed against his rib. Stretch forcibly pulled you to him, and slammed his cock right into you, hitting that spot that made everything go blank.

  


Your scream was blood curdling as you came, all over his cock. Your body shook, shivered, quivered, and grasped around him. You practically forgot your own name, the sound of his gruff moan just making every little twitch feel worth it. After a moment, Stretch then slammed in and out of you twice, just wanting to hear your voice again.

  


He clutched your thighs and maliciously started thrusting into you at a fast and rough pace, that stayed unforgivably constant. A coil inside your stomach came back fast, too fast. Your screams came out high pitched and whimpering as Stretch ravished you. It was hard, starved, and rushing. He bent down and gripped a claw on the couch next to your head. Locking eye lights to eyes as he fucked you. 

  


“ya like this huh?uh...nnn...ohh...mmm...y-you’re a dirty girl...hmmm ahh....shit......you’re clamping down on my dick so hard Sugar...fuck..ohhh....nnnmm....Heheh, don’t want me to leave or something?” 

  


You whined out and wrapped your arms around him, screaming and moaning his name in his shoulder. Stretch’s cheekbones flared up orange as he growled and groaned next to your ear. He cursed as he lost himself in the feeling of your body. He rolled his hips in between thrusts, touching and rubbing that spot inside of you. Stretch’s magic was setting your body on fire; tingling your pussy from the inside and out. 

  


You held onto him for dear life as his moans and curses got louder next to your ear, even through your own loud sounds, you didn’t want to miss his for a second. 

  


“Fuck! Honey....Y/n....you feel so good, so fucking good....shit...ah-! Nmmm....I love you....oh...fucking...shit....ohhh! Ah! Cum for me, cum on my cock again Sugar...l-like a good girl!...tch-!” Stretch rammed into you even harder and faster, purposefully hitting  **_that_ ** spot, over and over again. You were on the brink, but you refused to let go and come undone again.

  


You wanted to cum with Stretch, giving him lasting pleasure as is magic filled you to the brim. Your hips bucked and moved along with his thrusting as best you could. Hoping to drive him along in his own pleasure. Stretch sweated and purred out graciously at your actions. His voice became hoarse and scratchy as the buildup of magic leaked inside of you. You could feel it, feel him close to cumming.

  


“Papy! Papy! Oh--aaahh! Papy! I’m close--close again! Cum with me, cum inside me! Please! Cum inside me Papyrus!!” Stretch growled like a beast while thrusting as fast and hard as he could. He bent up and roughly spanked your ass again while brutally fucking you into the couch. You both were at your peak; he clutched your hips, digging in his claws, taking his cock almost all the way out to just thrust it all the way to your hilt. 

  


Stretch gritted his teeth while a loud, growling scream left through them. The magic came in a rush with a blinding warmth, it filled you up and electrified your inner depths. It was like a chain reaction, making a wave of pulsating; numbing delight wash over your nerves. It lasted as you came all over his cock, just screaming and grasping at his hands on your hips. Both of your screams intermixed as you rode out the sense shattering moment together. 

  


The world was bright, yet at the same time, misty while Stretch slowly twisted his hips, prolonging the lasting pleasant throbs. Both of you just shivered all over and stayed still, gasping for air. Stretch then flopped on top of you, gently curling his arms around you. He cooed out your name over and over, holding you against his rattling bones.

  


Your quivering hands clutched at his back as a slur of ‘I love yous’ left your lips. Stretch snuggled into your head and lazily butterflied kisses all over your face. He held your cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. He pressed his teeth against your lips before Stretch stared back into your eyes, like you were the only thing that mattered on this planet.

  


Your smile curved sweetly, you scattered kisses all along his skull, savoring this wonderful feeling of swirling emotions in both of your souls. 

  


“I love you Y/n.....I love you so much....i.....uh....wasn’t too rough was i? i uh.....didn’t scare ya?” Stretch peered into your eyes with concern. 

  


“Hehe...no...you were perfect. That was wonderful.....it felt so good. If anything, you were a little too gentle. Hahah!” You laughed, teasing his cute concern over you. 

  


You held his skull against your chest, smiling at him brightly while nuzzling into it. Stretch chuckled and nuzzled back with a smile curving his teeth.

  


“Hehehe....good....so uh.....can we take a nap now?” You giggled at that and nodded. Actually noticing your own drowsiness now that he said that. He pulled a blanket down from the back of the couch, curling your body around and on his chest. A satisfied hum came out of Stretch as he softly caressed your naked skin.

  


You cuddled into his chest and thought for a moment... 

  


“Papy? Did.....Did you know about me wanting that?”

  


“Yep”

  


“......Did you plan this out from the beginning?”

  


“Yep” 

  


“............”

  


“Heheheh.....love ya Honey.” 

  


You sighed.“......love you too Papy.”

  


You cuddled into him with a shake of your head. You’ll have to get back at him for that some time later....right now though.....you just wanted to enjoy a nice nap with your skeleton. 

  


  


  


\------------------------------------------

Well, hope you enjoyed that! Stretch be sexy yo. OvO

[Here's my tumblr blog](https://crippledtrashcan.tumblr.com/) if you're interested in my other writing/headcannons! 


End file.
